


Something New

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Fear, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucifer won't leave Sam alone and he knows how to push all of Sam's buttons, turning phobia and fantasy alike against him. He presents himself to Sam dressed as a clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

There's something new to torment himself with each time; Lucifer's red-smeared mouth, the charcoal traced around his eyes, the pure white of his face, and this time the bow that hangs around his throat. He started by sneaking looks that shot pure fear along his spine, but he doesn't have to any more. The red tie with bright yellow spots is still around his neck, hanging where Lucifer trailed it earlier. 

Dean's been gone for hours and Sam wishes he'd come home because sometimes it's easier to distract himself then. He slides back on his motel bed and lets his eyes close – he can't always escape his tormentor in dreams either, but he has to try. Across the room he hears a chair shift even as his eyes close. A weight on the bed. 

Sam's eyes open and Lucifer is over him, straddling his chest, hand an inch from his face. Sam bolts up and the cool hand covers his mouth, shoves him back down. 

'Take a good look, Sam.' All Sam can do it look; he stares at evil itself, _Satan himself_ and maybe he should feel flattered that he wants his attention so badly he'll dress up as something that makes Sam's flesh prickle. 

Sam breathes hard and takes it all in. Somehow Lucifer's hair is a little longer; sticking about at all angles. It looks bizarrely right. The black around his eyes is thick, just like the red smeared across his lips. The tips of his smile are drawn up to his checks, a parody of a smile, a parody of a mouth. Lucifer's shirt is oversized and yellow, it's hanging open now that he leans over Sam. It's all ridiculous and it's making his heart pound. 

Once again the miserable thought occurs that he is never going to be free of him, that he may as well still be in the cage, or maybe he _is_ still down there. He lets his head fall back on the pillow and forces himself to stare up at his phobia; beneath Lucifer's right eye there is a black tear, as though he has smudged through his eye make-up with a single tear drop. 

Sam closes his eyes again, because it doesn't matter. Lucifer knows all of Sam's nightmares, and he knows all of his dreams. Let him find another to twist. 

Lucifer lets out a sigh on top of Sam's chest, a sigh of frustration and despair. Sam can feel palms pressed against his chest and opens his eyes again when they slide down to his stomach. The touch is gentle and sure, like a practiced move, a thought that overwhelms Sam's brain. 

'What,' Sam says. Lucifer's hand is working at the button of his jeans. His mouth opens but nothing else comes out.

'My chosen vessel,' Lucifer says as he pries open Sam's jeans finally and tugs them down. 'Oh I loved being in you Sam, don't you remember? We were so good together.' Sam can't tear his eyes away from Lucifer's face; the red painted mouth and tear stained cheek. He remembers that even Lucifer has feelings, though they're broken and deep. He remembers that Lucifer once knew family and love. He also remembers that his heart is black and drained, and he's a fucking painted _clown_ trying to break his mind apart.

They look at each other, the two of them, and Sam knows what's going to happen. He knows and he's not going to say anything to stop it because he's insane and lost, and this is something he knows how to do. He even slides up a little so he can watch. 

Lucifer takes Sam's cock into his mouth slowly. His mouth is wet, and warm and Sam can only think of one of other person who could fit his whole cock in on one go and he doesn't want to think about them now. Lucifer moves his head back away and Sam can see the base of his cock is smeared in the red of Lucifer's mouth. 

Luicfer doesn't mind when Sam thrusts even further against the back of his throat, and he doesn't care when he grips on his recently longer blond hair and makes him gag. It's when they accidentally meet eyes and the fear trips Sam up again that Lucifer cares, letting his teeth scrape against delicate flesh, deliberately fucking up their rhythm. Once Sam almost tries to scramble away but he's so nearly _there_ and never going to Heaven now, not ever. 

His orgasm hits hard and Sam digs his fingers hard into the back of Lucifer's skull, staring down at his make-up covered cock stretching Lucifer's mouth. There's a lot of come, Sam hasn't had much time alone but Lucifer doesn't move away. 

He shifts his arms away and is about to let himself drop onto the bed when there's a hand around his throat. He's eye-level with Lucifer now and his wet-red-swollen lips. The make up is smudged everywhere, but the tear is still there. He looks fucking ridiculous. 

Lucifer tilts his head a little then spits at Sam. Most of it goes in his hair but Sam wipes away some of his own come from his head. 

Lucifer smiles then is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the kink meme.


End file.
